


i could be your honey

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: High School AU, M/M, School Project, That is all, broganes, did i use lyrics to a song i dont know and get the lyrics wrong yes, friendship keith and lance, have this, i cant be bothered to titles anymore okay, i dont care, i wrote this forfuckingever ago, lance is a gay mess, lance is nearly 18, pining lance, pining shiro, shiro is keiths hot older brother, theyre pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: They were coming up to the end of the semester, and everyone knew that colleges broke up for the holidays before schools did, and that meant that Keith’s wildly hot older brother had arrived home for summer – a brother which Lance hadnoprior knowledge even existed at all! Not to mention he was drop dead gorgeous. Like… stunning. Like straight out of some sort of wet dream or maybe even heaven itself.Lance didn’t know what he could possibly be doing that required him to traipse through the house every ten minutes or so, but it left Lance red, breathless and flustered afterwards, staring at whichever empty doorway he’d walked through.“He’s only doing it to get a reaction out of you,” Keith grumbled after what must have been the fifteenth time since Lance had arrived and Lance squeaked, eyes wide.“W-what? What d’you mean?”“Oh comeon, Lance, you’re practically drooling! You’re inflating his ego and he probably thinks you’re cute, and it’s amusing him to keep walking through here because you lose whatever sentence you had and just stare after him.”Lance spluttered, turning bright red and folding his arms over his chest defensively. “I donot.”
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 223





	i could be your honey

It was the third day now that Lance had been over at Keith’s house working on this stupid project. The more they worked on it, though, the sooner they could get it over with, he reasoned. He and Keith got on okay, they didn’t dislike each other or anything – got under each others skin sometimes – but they liked each other enough, and spending time together wasn’t something that Lance didn’t enjoy, so it was okay in that respect. 

The first few days had gone by smoothly. They’d set up in the living room, because they were coming into the height of summer and Keith’s room was the hottest in the house, and this way they also had easy access to the kitchen, too, which was always a bonus. However, _today_ Lance was experiencing a slight issue. They’d been alone in the house up until now. And now they… weren’t. 

They were coming up to the end of the semester, and everyone knew that colleges broke up for the holidays before schools did, and that meant that Keith’s wildly hot older brother had arrived home for summer – a brother which Lance had _no_ prior knowledge even existed at all! Not to mention he was drop dead gorgeous. Like… stunning. Like straight out of some sort of wet dream or maybe even heaven itself. 

Lance didn’t know what he could possibly be doing that required him to traipse through the house every ten minutes or so, but it left Lance red, breathless and flustered afterwards, staring at whichever empty doorway he’d walked through. 

“He’s only doing it to get a reaction out of you,” Keith grumbled after what must have been the fifteenth time since Lance had arrived and Lance squeaked, eyes wide. 

“W-what? What d’you mean?”

“Oh come _on_ , Lance, you’re practically drooling! You’re inflating his ego and he probably thinks you’re cute, and it’s amusing him to keep walking through here because you lose whatever sentence you had and just stare after him.”

Lance spluttered, turning bright red and folding his arms over his chest defensively. “I do _not_.”

“Yes, Lance, you _do_.” 

Lance opened his mouth and closed it again, unable to think of some way to defend himself. There really wasn’t; they both knew that it was true. 

A helpless little whimper left Lance’s lips as Shiro appeared in the doorway again, this time in his swim trunks and dripping wet. He’d clearly fancied a dip in the pool. 

“You two wanna take a little break? The water’s great,” he said from the doorway and Keith rolled his eyes. 

“Not really.”

“Speak for yourself,” Lance grumbled. 

“I have to go upstairs and battle with the printer for a minute, okay? _Please_ try and behave yourselves while I’m gone,” Keith said, giving a warning look to both of them, before grabbing up his laptop and going upstairs. 

Lance watched him go, swallowing thickly. There was no Keith to hide behind now, and the only place to look, really, was Shiro’s gorgeous body as the water droplets rolled down his pecs. 

“I don’t think we’ve officially met,” Shiro said, walking over to Lance. “I’m Takashi.”

“Keith said you were called Shiro,” Lance said, narrowing his eyes and Shiro laughed. 

“I am, it’s uh- I’m called both. Shiro’s more of a nickname, but most people call me that.”

Lance nodded in understanding. “Well, um, I’m Lance.”

“You’re in Keith’s year, right?” he asked, tilting his head and Lance nodded. “That makes you… seventeen?”

Lance nodded, unsure as to why that was important, before his eyes widened a little. _Oh_. Could- could he mean it like that?

Shiro nodded. “I’m in my last year of college now, but uh, I’m staying here all summer, are you and Keith… friends? Or just study partners?”

“Friends,” Lance said quickly. If being friends with Keith meant that he got to spend more time with Shiro then he and Keith were definitely friends. He winced a little at himself. That was mean – he and Keith _were_ friends. 

Shiro laughed lightly. “Nice. Well, I hope I’ll see you around then?”

Lance nodded. “Yeah, I hope so too.” Shiro stood up, heading for the door and Lance looked after him. “My birthday’s in July!” he blurted out before he could stop himself and Shiro turned back to look at him, laughing. 

“Easy tiger,” he said with a teasing grin. 

Lance flushed bright red. “S-sorry, that was um-”

“Cute,” Shiro supplied. “It was cute, it what it was.”

Lance averted his eyes as his cheeks flamed. 

“Remember, I’m out in the pool if you change your mind,” he added with a wink. “But if not then I look forward to seeing you again.”

Lance looked back at him, biting his lip. “Y-yeah, me too,” he said with a quick nod. “Have, um, have fun in the pool.”

“Oh, I will,” Shiro grinned, laughing lightly again and then he was gone. 

Lance blew out a very long breath at being left alone again, running a hand over his face and picking up his drink to take a very long sip of water. Well… all things considered that could have gotten worse. Keith’s super hot older brother had _really_ just flirted with him and Lance had _really_ just thrown out there that he was going to be eighteen in just a matter of months. Lance groaned softly, putting his head in his hands as he waited for Keith to come downstairs. 

“That was disgusting,” Keith said as he came into the room, a look of disapproval on his face. 

“What?”

“Throw yourself at him, why don’t you?” he said with a snort and Lance whined, cheeks flaming. 

“I- what? How much of that did you hear?”

“Only like most of it,” he laughed. 

“I- what about the printer?”

Keith shrugged with a grin. “I just wanted to see what would happen if I left you two alone.”

“You-! Keith!”

“It worked, didn’t it? He’s into you for some unknown reason.”

“ _Keith!_.”

Keith grinned at him and shrugged. “What can I say?”

“Ugh.”

“You could say _thank you_ you know.”

“Thanks,” Lance grumbled, curling up on the end of the couch and pouting at Keith who was grinning back at him, getting the laptop back out.

**Author's Note:**

> this one isnt great ik but now u have come to the end just assume that they flirted for a few more months and shiro was a gentleman but eventually they fucked


End file.
